To Free a Friend
by Betta329
Summary: A trip to the Department of Mysteries and an encounter with the dead to save her sister's soul will lead Narcissa to find something inside herself. - written for erotic elves challenge on LJ


To free a friend, first you must confront an enemy.

Cissy stepped out of the shadows and down the stairs towards the stand in the middle of the room. Her footsteps echoed throughout the chamber as her heels hit the ground. She was surprised at how loud the clicking was, how pronounced and determined, because on the inside she was shaking.

Her hands ran down her silky dress. Why she dressed so elaborately for this, knowing what was to come, she would never know, but sensible shoes and clothing were never her cup of tea.

Stopping in front of the dais, she felt a cold breeze as she stared up into the wafting curtain. No one was here, not at this time of night, and few knew the secret entrances into the Department of Mysteries. Voices, whispers, filled her head as she stepped up and stared into what she knew was the abyss.

i I'm coming for you, Bella/i she thought. She knew what had to be done to set her sister free, to let her have peace without punishment. A sacrifice must be made. Her sacrifice. Slowly Narcissa stepped out of the bulky dress and tossed it off of the platform. She wanted to get this over with quickly, no fumbling with bulky clothing or unneeded latches or ties. Though a little mystery surrounding the form she kept so protected, that Lucius and few others were privileged enough to see, was important. Her thin white bodice and petticoat still remained. She was no common whore, even if she had to be with another man to save her sister.

Bending, Narcissa set her wand down in front of her, the tip facing the curtain. Standing, shivering, she tried to find her voice. "Spirits of this realm I beseech you. My loved one has fallen and is doomed to an eternity of pain. Doomed to a life of agony unless someone from this mortal realm is willing to make a sacrifice. I come before you, a humble servant to your will, in order to fulfill an oath made centuries before. To free a friend, first you must confront your enemy." Narcissa stepped back, taking a deep breath as the mumbling grew louder and the curtain began shaking as though being thrown by a gale wind. Taking a deep breath, the words i Amicus Disputatio /i spilled from her lips.

The wind she could see but could not feel hit her and almost knocked her from the platform. A blue light shot above the dais and a dome extended from the shape, trapping her. Color filled the curtain, now a deep red, and the tatters and tears disappeared. Narcissa's heart raced as she wondered which enemy would be stumbling forth to meet her. The face of Sirius Black was somehow emblazoned on her mind; what a sick trick fate would deal her if her own cousin came forth.

The curtain looked as if it were being pushed aside, but by what Narcissa could not see. Behind the dark curtain was a blackness deeper than the darkest night. It felt almost that by staring into it a piece of her was being taken away, called forward at once but somehow snatching slowly. A sharp intake of breath came as a figure seemed to be moving in the darkness, something a bit lighter than the rest. Cissy took a step back as the silhouette froze and then was thrust out of the archway, gaining form as it crossed the threshold and landed in a lump at her feet.

She looked down at the tattered clothes and dirty brown hair of someone who seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place him. Scars covered his hands and the small bit of arm she could see underneath the ragged cloak covering him. The bottoms of his pants were torn, revealing his legs. Slowly, he started to move. Shaking his head and running a hand through his hair, the man looked up at her and Narcissa gasped. Never had she expected what she had called the weakest of Dumbledore's followers to be thrust upon her. She was a woman of greatness, of wealth and aristocracy, and this man, this blood tarnished man was the one she must join with in order to let her sister have freedom. Fate was cruel, and ironic.

Remus Lupin stood, the cloak covering part of his bare chest and what should have been pants covering the rest of him. Their eyes met, his soft and confused while hers remained hard and indignant.

"What's happening?" he said, again rubbing his head and pushing his hair back.

Her eyes ran over his body, seeing the scars on his chest and face, intrigued and following them like a map.

"And what are you doing here?" he asked as recognition seemed to wash over him.

"An old text from the day of Merlin said that if I were to come to this place and offer myself to the land of the dead, my sister would be free from an eternity of pain."

"You really think I am going to help you free your hag of a sister from that prison she's trapped in?"

"You have no choice. According to the text, some of your memory has returned so you will seem like the man, the enemy, I once knew, but since this test is my punishment, you will be compelled to complete the task, only I can stop it. If I cannot finish my challenge, Bella's soul will be lost."

Remus stood quietly. A man so passive and peaceful, Narcissa couldn't think of anything more repulsive. Stepping forward, her body nearly touching his, she looked up into his face. Reaching behind her, she pulled the string of the bodice and petticoat piece that was covering her. It fell slightly, revealing her breasts.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked, trying to keep his eyes on her face.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Turning around, she removed the rest of her clothing and tossed it on the ground with her dress. After being met with silence, she turned back to look at Remus, glaring. "I don't want to do this any more than you do, but I have to confront my enemy to free her."

"What makes you think I'm going to cooperate?"

Narcissa gave him a half smile, knowing full well that he would be required to comply, she decided that if she was going to do this she might as well try and make it interesting, even though she knew that no man would be able to satisfy her like Lucius. This would probably be the most boring sexual experience of her entire life. Reaching towards him, she grabbed the edge of his pants and let her fingertips run up his stomach. Surely there was a way to get this man to react, he was a werewolf after all, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Stepping towards him, her fingers trailed up towards his nipple, brushing it slightly then tracing the edge with her finger.

Remus closed his eyes and let out a hiss. Narcissa's other hand ran over his shoulder, pulling the cloak down with it. She thought about moving closer, nuzzling his neck, but this was not that type of encounter. This was purely about the sex. Taking his hand, she placed it on her breast. His hands were rough on her soft skin, but slowly her started to massage her, squeezing her tight then releasing her. Narcissa moved closer, letting her body touch his, running her hands down his chest, and pulling at his pants. She found the button and zipper and slowly pulled them down. As she pulled them down, she bent her knees and slid down his body, pressing her body against his as she moved and twisted. Slowly she moved her face down his chest and stomach, stopping at his erection at letting her face graze him.

Although part of her thought about antagonizing him with lines about his inner beast, Narcissa was much more controlled than that. Her goading would not come from her words, but from the temptations she set forward. Running the tip of her tongue lightly up his leg, she felt Remus tense beneath her touch. Her hands trailed behind, following the path she was setting forth, until her face was even with his balls. Slowly she ran her tongue across the skin, the only soft part of his body it seemed, and heard him hiss again. Smiling at the power she had over this man, this stranger, her tongue ran up his shaft and she stopped right at the head breathing on it softly, watching the hairs move. Taking him in her mouth, he slipped easily in and she sucked hard before releasing him. Remus moaned and his hand grabbed her hair, pulling it forward so it draped over her breast.

She looked up at him, wondering if she would have to do all the work, wondering what exactly she was doing. Surely Bella would not be so willing to go to such extremes were it her soul that needed releasing, but somehow this was fun. She wanted him to take some action in this game, but not knowing what exactly to do next was what made it interesting, and dangerous. Her head swam with questions, and she knew she had to let go, but she didn't know where to go from here. Remus' hand ran down her ear and along her jaw line. Slowly she rose, his hand guiding her towards him. Standing in front of him, she watched as his eyes roved over her body.

Tangling his hand in her hair, Narcissa saw something come alive in Remus' eyes. They almost seemed to glow, like a fire was alight behind them. Remus grabbed her shoulders and pushed her toward the curtain. Narcissa's heart raced as she was pushed backward, stumbling. She tried to pull away from him, but his grip was too strong. Narcissa's head turned, trying to see how close the curtain was, trying to push him back. She knew what would happen if she went behind the curtain, beautiful colors or not. She couldn't let the darkness consume her. Pushing with all her might, she tried to stop Remus, but he was too strong. Her foot slipped at the edge of the curtain, sending ripples throughout the thick fabric. Fear gripped her as she thought about Lucius and Draco, both at home sleeping and completely unaware of what was going on or where she was. She took a deep breath, thinking she was going to plunge into the darkness, but Remus turned her body and pinned her against the rough, cold column. Breathing heavily, she looked up at him; the same intense look in his eyes.

Grabbing underneath her arms, Remus lifted Narcissa up, her back scraping against the wall, and lowered her onto him. She let out a soft scream as he forced his way into her. Closing her eyes, she moved with Remus, matching his pace. Narcissa reached up and grabbed his hair as Remus continued to increase his pace. She wanted to scream; he was pounding into her like a hammer and her back was scraping into the wall. She grabbed Remus' shoulder and dug her fingernails into his back. He gasped and threw his hair back, stopping for a moment before continuing with a ferocity that surprised her. Gasping, she felt her body tighten around him, but Remus still continued his barrage. His arms ran around her back and he lifted her off the wall and pulled her off of him. Her legs still wrapped around him, he slowly moved her onto the ground and moved inside her again. Narcissa's back arched as pleasure continued to wash over her in waves, forcing her to reach the edge of her control. She pulled her hair and scratched his back, screaming out, trying to stop herself, not wanting to cross the boundary she had set for herself, yet Remus did not stop. The more Narcissa reacted to him and tried tos top herself, the more heated he became. Narcissa rose up, biting his shoulder and pulling his hair, only driving Remus deeper and harder into her. Again, Narcissa's body tensed around him. She screamed: muscles spasming from the effort, body tensing, trembling throughout, and her heart about to beat through her chest. Unable to control her body any longer, Narcissa exploded in what she thought was the most intense, almost painful, orgasm of her life.

Remus stopped and pulled himself out of her. Narcissa took huge gulps of air, relishing in the fact that it had been done, but staring down at her, his eyes wild, Remus grabbed her and pulled her up to a sitting position. His hands ran down her breasts and to her hips. Narcissa, still gasping, moved with him as his hands guided her to turn onto her knees. Remus grabbed her hair and pulled her backwards, bending her back and pulling her against his chest, her head against his shoulder. Remus brushed his lips down her neck, nipping at her shoulder and neck, his breathing heavy in her ear. His free hand ran down her breasts and between her legs, making Narcissa's heart feel like it was going to explode. Slowly his hand moved behind her. Remus bent slightly away from her, though still holding her still.

Unable to see what was coming, Narcissa gasped as she felt a sharp pain coming from behind her as Remus, wet from her juices, slipped himself inside her arse. She tried to struggle, but the pain subsided and she felt her muscles tense around him. Whenever she tried to move, Remus pulled her hair tighter, trapping her body against him. His free hand moved back between her legs and started working desperately against her clit. Screaming, she came hard and squirted all over him. Remus pulled her hair and moved his other hand up behind her, pushing her down onto her hands and grabbing her hips. Her entire body moving and swaying with him as he continued to pound inside her, Narcissa screamed from the pain and the pleasure as she came again. As she caught her breath and felt the orgasm rack her body, she realized that the motion had stopped.

Remus's fingers dug into her sides, his breathing labored. Narcissa looked over her shoulder to see him drawing blood from the lip he was biting as he remained perfectly frozen, his face contorted in what she perceived as agony, but the trembling told her that at last the moment had ended. After nearly a minute, Remus inhaled sharply and opened his eyes. His tongue ran over his lips and he seemed to be relishing the taste of his own blood. Narcissa didn't move as she watched him, waiting for some sort of sign that it was over.

A half cocked smile moved over Remus's face, starting at his lips then moving up to his eyes, as he removed himself from Narcissa. He moved his mouth and began to speak, but the voice was not his own, "You have successfully confronted your enemy and not slipped away. Your sacrifice is made and the oath shall be fulfilled." She watched as Remus vanished before her eyes. A loud crack echoed throughout the room as the dome retracted back into the archway and the color faded from the curtain. A final force of wind hit Narcissa and knocked her to the ground, the cold stone unforgiving of her soft skin as she skidded across, and a familiar high pitched laugh echoed through the chamber.

She laid there for several minutes, staring at the curtain. It was moving as though touched by a gentle breeze. She could hear voices whispering softly and tried to make out a familiar tone, just as one last reassurance that what she had done had not been for nothing. Finally, she stood and walked over to her clothes, putting them on slowly and regaining her composure. With each layer, she felt something of her previous state of mind returning. As she stood before the dais, fully dressed, she assumed she would just walk out as though nothing had happened, just another day and another task that had been completed, just as the tasks for the Dark Lord had been completed before. She had set her sister free, but why was it that the distance and composure she had felt before, as though this were just a regular occurrence or common assignment that she must complete, would not come to her. Something was different about this. In spite of the distance she tried to put in the situation, she felt somehow connected to… she wasn't exactly sure what she felt connected to. The man that had been with her, that had driven her to edges she thought she would be able to separate herself from, edges she assumed she would not even have approached, someone had gotten inside her in a way she had not experienced before. Pulling her hair back into a bun and running her hands over her dress, Narcissa turned to leave the room. With every step, she tried to push the memories out of her mind, but somehow she knew that there would always be a bond, a connection, with those she had called her enemies.


End file.
